Kristine's Moemon Adventure
by XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX
Summary: Kristine ventures into the world of Moemon in hopes of becoming the new Indigo League Champion.
1. My Very Own Moemon

Today was the day Kristine has been waiting months for. In her hands she held a white plastic card with her information on it. It was her license, her license to train Moemon. "After months of hard work my dream is finally coming true!" Kristine grinned holding the license up to the sky "And now I can get my very own Moemon from Professor Oak!"

Without a second thought the chestnut haired girl took off to the labratory. She ran until she thoughther legs would give in but the sight of the steel building kept her going. Out of breath she knocked on the walked trough the glass doors taking in all the machienry and gizmos that laid about the lab but what caught her eyes was the rectangular table with three moeballs perfectally aligned.

"Kristine! You're early, just what I'd expect from the Champions younger sibling." Professor Oak smiled warmly "You're the first one to arrive. The other should be arriving.."

"WAIT!" Screamed a girl with a head full of orange hair tossed in a messy ponytail. "I'm here!" she was dressed in a tight red cami that emphasized her well developed figure and cut off shorts with ankle hike hikers boots. Over her cami she wore a black vest with the flame badge decal on it.

"Heather! Welcome. Now the only person we're waiting on is.."

This time a boy walked trough the door. He was about 6'2 with a head full of silvery spiked hair and deep crimson wore a black muscle shirts and baggy gray pants. "Ryder! Since everyone here I'll ask you to gather around the table. The teens followed the professor's orders standing on the opposite side of him. "As you know there are Moeballs and inside them contain Moemon." he picked up the first ball "Allow to to introduce you to the fire type, Charmander."

The professor gave the moeball and effortless toss. It popped open in half and red light formed a silouhette. Standing there was a 5'4 Charmander with a mowhawk and red and orange hair andamber eyes. He had tan skin and was wearing a red sleeveless hoodie with a black undershirt and red pants and red and white sneakers. He gave the group a cocky smile and wink before hopping up onto the table, his long red tail swishing behind him.

"Next we have the grass type, Bulbasaur."

The Moemon this time was about 5'5. His hair was a mess of spikes and was light green in color. From his half lidded eyes Kristine could see his eyes were the color of rubies. His skin was very pale. He wore a dark green hoodie with a yellow undersahirt and brown pants ando now shoes.

"And lastly, Squirtle."

Squirtle was considably shorter than the others. She stood at about 5'3 and had dark blue hair twisted in pigtails. She wore a oversized blue shirt with a brown skirts and dark blue sandals. On her back was a shell like backpack. She also had light blue skin and big bright blue eyes.

"They're so amazing!" Heather gasped, "Can we pick now?!"

"Kristine was here first so she gets first pickl." the professor smiled softly, "Have patience Heather."

Heather pouted looking from Charmander to Kristine. There was no doubt which pokemon she was itching to get her hands on but Kristine knew from the moment he was released she was going to choose him. "Bulbasaur, please." her face turned pink as the Moemon smiled at her.

"What will you be naming him?"

Kristine knew she wanted Bulbasaur so she had spent lots of time thinking of the perfect name for him. "Basil." she smiled, "If you like it that is."

"Basil works." he grinned. Kristine blushed fiercly at the smooth talking pokemon. He stood beside her being a good 1 or inches taller.

"Your turn Heat-"

"CHARMANDER!" She yelled "And his name will be Phoenix!" the Charmander tossed his trainer a smirk, "She's got spunk."

"Guess that leaves you with Squirtle, Ryder." the Professor nodded to the shy turtled Moemon. She slowly walked towards him and just barely above a whispered asked, "W-what would you like to name me, Master?"

He shurgged, "Mizu? I guess."

"I-i-it sounds pretty.." cautiously she linked arms with him leaning on his arm. "We done here?"

"Not quite. I asumme you all know about the Moedex, right? I ask a favor of you. I wihs for you to complete it for me. The Moedex will record all the Moemon you see on your journey. I would do it myself but I am far too old now."

"You can count on me Professor.' Kristine smiled. The professor gave the trio their Moedex and Moeballs. Kristine was eager to learn all about her new companion.

Moemon: Bulbasaur

Name: Basil

Dex Number: #001

Species: Seed pokemon

Type: Grass/Poison

Level: 10

Diet: Bulbasaurs on herbivores

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125 ibs

Penis Size: 6 in"

Strong Against: Water, Fighting, Grass, Electric, Fairy

Weak to: Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice

Moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

Evolves Into: Ivysaur (Lvl 16)

Evolves From: None

Desciption: Bulbasaur are very calm, serene pokemon. Threy're the easiest to train among the starters. They're very loyal pokemon who will go above and beyond to protect their trainers. They can be quite lazy. They're also very passionate lovers.

"Wow! Basil, you're amazing." Kristine smiled up at him. A faint blush spread across his ivory cheeks. "I promised my mom and dad that they could meet you before we leave."

"Lead the way."

"Bye Professor!" Kristine waved. She wave halfway down the route when the sound of Heather filled her ears. "Hey err what's you name wait!"

Kristine stopped "My names Kristine."

"Heather!" she stuclk her hand out which Kristine shook "Did you need something?"

"Let's have a battle! I want to test out Phoenix's power."

Her eyes went to Basil who shrugged in response. "OK.." she smiled "We accept."

"Great! Let's get this battle heated Phoenix!"

Phoenix walked forward wirg a hand on his face and a smirk on his face. His tailed swished back and forth. "Oh hey wait!" Kristine pulled out her Moedex pointing it at Phoenix "You should get Basil's information too."

"Good idea."

Kristine pointed the device at the lizard pokemon. The same robotic female voice beeped in.

Moemon: Charmander

Name: Phoenix

Dex Number: #004

Species: Lizard Pokemon

Type: Fire

Level: 10

Diet: Charmanders are Carnivores(Correct me if I'm wrong)

Height: 5'4

Weight: 120 ibs

Penis Size: 7 in"

Strong Against: Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, Ice, Fairy

Weak to: Ground, Rock, Water

Moves: Scratch, Ember, SmokeScreen

Evolves Into: Charmeleon (Lvl 16)

Evolves From: None

Description: Charmander are arrogant pokemon who will only listen to those they deem worthy of being their trainer. They have temper problems and will often lash out. They're selfish lovers who like to dominate their partner.

The two girls tucked their moedex away and called out an attack. "Ember!" Heather was the first to call out an attack. Phoenix jumped backward shooting outsmall flames from his mouth.

"Dodge and counter with Tackle!"

Basil skidded out of the way of the fire and charged forward tackling Phoenix to the ground. "Now constrain him with Vine Whip!" Kristine yelled. Two dark green, bumpy vines shot ou from Basil's back holding the fire type down.

Finish with Scratch!"

"Ember!"

The fire type narrowed his eyes and puckered his lips to prepare his attack but Basil was quick to stuff a vine in his mouth. A confident smirk on the grass types face. Basil outstretched a hand and slashed Phoenix over the face repeadetly. "Ok, OK, OK STOP! We give up!"

Kristine smirked as Basil returned to her looking proud of himself. Phoenix on the other held a nastly scowl on his face. "I could of took that over grown plant out easily."

"Don't be a sore loser." Heather giggled "Thanks for the battle Kristine! I'm going to head over to the Moecenter in Viridian City. You should too. I bet Ryder's already beat us there."

"Ryder?..oh, that boy." she shook the strange boy form her head. "We'll see you there. I want to introduce Basil to my parents."

Heather and Kristine said their goodbyes with Heather heading off towards Route 1 and Kristine and Basil trailing back to her house. It was a big blue house with a fenced in yard that her mother and fahter Moemon inhabited most of the time.

"Mom! Dad! I'm baack! There's someone I want you to meet."

"In the backyard sweetie!" her mother called. "Come on." Kristine grabbed Basil by the hand and lead him to her back yard. Her mother -Jill- was working in her garden. Her honey colored hair was pulled back and she had a sunhat on along with a light green polo, jeans and gardning boots and her pink gloves.

Her dad on the other hand just finished mowing the lawn. His chestnut hair was thick with sweat along with the white shirt he wore. He was also wearing Khaki shorts and sandals.

Jill ran over to her daughter embracing her in a hug. "Welcome back home sweetie. Oh, is this your Moemon?"

"Mom this is Basil. He's a Bulbasaur."

"Hello."

"How are you doing ma'am?"

"Oh so polite and quite cute too! Arron! Come meet Jill's Moemon!"

Arron slauntered over wiping some beads of sweat from his brow. "Nice to meet you. Bulbasaur huh? I figured you pick him since your sister chose a Squirtle as her starter."

Kristen scowled, "I chose Basil because he was the best one. Not because of stupid Jessica.."

"Kristine!" her mother scolded "Don't talk about your sister that way. Now why don't you show Basil to your room. I'm sure you have some packing left to do..."

"No I-"

"Listen to your mother. Go on."

She looked from her mom to dad giving them strange looks. She was sure she packed everything, what could she have forgotten? Shrugging she turned heels back into the house with Basil following behind her. "My rooms upstairs." she said skipping up the steps and entering the room to the right. When she had left for school earlier her room has been a mess from packing but now it was spotless. "Mom.." she sighed. Kristine caught her reflection in the mirror.

She didn't want to brag but she was quite the catch! Her chestnut hair fell just past her shoulders with natural highlights. Then there were here eyes, a greenish hazel color. She was pale from spending so much time indoors but she made up for it by working out and doing yoga giving her a nice build and appreciative curves. She was still wearing her red and white school uniform. "Guess I should change.."

Kristine pulled open her drawer pulling out a white shirt and black pleated skirt. "What do you think of this?"

"Kristine," Basil called, his face unreadable "Your parents did have us come up here for you to put on a fasion show."

She blinked in confusion "What do you mean? Why else would they?"

"You technically aren't my trainer right now. Actually, anyone could catch me at the moment."

"W-what?! So what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"You and I have to make a pact."

"P-pact? What are you?!" her words were cut short as the pokemon pushed her against the door. His breath was warm on her face and tickled her nose. "B-basil?"

"I'm in control now."

Kristine gulped looking fearfully into the grass types eyes. She knew she had to but she didn't know it would have to happen so soon, but she didn't want anyone to take Basil away from her.

"O-ok..let's make the pact.."


	2. Making A Pact

_[So I realize I made way too many mistakes in the last chapter so hopefully this one will be better! Feel free to leave a review of what you think of the story or what needs to be changed. :) ]_

Kristine shivered as the grass types lips met the skin of her neck. Her fists balled at her sides. _'He's in control..'_ she kept telling herself. Basil's tongue slithered from his mouth caressing the back of her ear. His free hand gripped her throat holding her in place. Basil pulled back meeting eyes with her. They were full of fear and lust. Part of her wanted to shrivel up in a corner and the other wanted to have her way with him right then and there. But she would be patient. In a sudden motion Basil pressed his lips to her. They were cold and rough and not like anything she had ever read in one of her mothers erotica novels but better. Hesistantly she kissed him back with as much passion if not more. "Open:" he whispered. Kristine slowly opened her mouth allowing the grass Moemons tongue to slip in. It had a bumpy texture and almost had a similair taste to honeydew. Kristine's eyes closed and she leaned forward into the kiss enjoying every movement of the wet muscle. Basil withdrew, his ruby eyes were dark with lust. A clawed finger slipped under her school top circling her navel. "Undress for me." he purred in her ear. Kristine shivered as Basil stepped back. Slowly she shed the top from her body and tossed it into a corner of the room with her skirt following. Now she was left in her underward and socks. She fely silly in the pink frilly garments.

"Continue."

Again she shivered, his voice held authority but at the same time an unusual calmness. It was all too _riveting_. Her socks were the first to go in the pile with her top. Then, her panties. She was thankful she decided to shave earlier that morning. And lastly, her top. Hesitently she reached behind her back and undid the claps. Her fingers danced down her arms sliding the straps with them. Her C-cups breasts bpunced from the garment. Kristine blushed moving her arms to cover them but Basil was quick to interviene. "None of that." he hissed forcing her arms down to her sides. "Perfection should never be covered.." the grass type hissed taking a rosy bud inbetween his lips.

Kristine gasped, head thrown back with a moan. Perfection? Her? She was far from it and yet he oogled her like a Godess. Perhaps it was just the lust talking and he didn't really mean any of it? Either way, she wasn't complaining. _"Ahh.." _ Kristine's breath hitched as the grass type bit down on one of her rosy buds. Basil's other hand was busy massaging the neglected of the twins. Her mind was numb with lust. A shaky ran trough his mess of green hair. The Moemon drew back with a unreadable grin. Basil lowered himself and before Kristine could object -not that she would have- the Moemon had her suspended in the air with her back firmly pressed against the wall and her legs dangling over his shoulders. Basil hungrily stared at her womanhood with lust filled eyes. He pressed his noser roughly against her sex inhailing her scent. The powerful scent made a growl rupture in the Moemons throat. In a quick sweep his tongue lashed out, caressing her outer lips.

Kristine's head banged against the wall. _"...S-soo goood...!" _she cried out loudly. Basil's eyes glanced up catching the blush that coered her face to which he smirked. He forced the lips apart jamming his tongue inside of her. Kristine's eyes rolled back into her head; she desperately searched for something to grab onto. Her hands grabbed a fistful of Basil's hair, she wanted to force him closer but she was patient. '_He's in control.._.' she told herself. _"Nyuuh!...Dear Gods'...!" _Kristine's body lurched forward but Basil was quicky to steady her.

The grass typed crammed a finger inside his lover smirking at her cries of bliss. _"Basil!"_ she moaned and he added another. Kristine felt something building in her core, "B-Basil I...I.." suddenly he pulled back with a loud slurp. Her love essence dripped from his lips and fingers. He toothily grinned sucking on the soaked fingers. She blushed at him sinking to the floor. Was it over? She wondered, but from the look in his eyes, she knew it only beginning. Basil grabed her by the elbows forcing her up from the ground and onto her bed. She watched in awe as the Moemon shed his clothes. She was surprised by his lean, fit build. It was then that her eyes trailed down did she see his "friend". he red appendage throbbed. Kristine involutarily gulped as Basil crawled over her. Without breaking eye contact the Moemon spread her legs apart and aligned himself. "This is your first time, right?" he asked with softness to his eyes. Kristine blushed looking away. "Don't be emberassed." he chuckled "It's probably going to sting a little. I can go slow or just get it over with."

"Just..get it over with.."

Basil nodded poking at her opening. In a fluid motion he thrusted into her. Kristine wanted to scream but the grass types mouth prevented it. Instead, she moaned feeling the bumpy muscle swirl around in her mouth. She could taste herself from him and it was strangely _arousing_. Kristine moaned meeting his rhythm. The feeling of him inside of her was incredible! She felt as if they were one.

Basil grunted burrying his face in her neck. "Say my name." he purred in her ear. _"B-Basil!.."_ her voice was just above a whisper. "Again!" he demanded. "Basil!" she howled over and over again. He hissed pulling out and slamming back into her. Kristine scream his name, wrapping her legs around his waiste and arms around her neck. She had no doubt her parents and probably the whole neighborhood could hear their love making- but she didn't care, she was in to much bliss to care! After a few minutes of relentless pounding that same feeling began to build in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to call out his name but all that came out was a raspy squeek. Basil grunted at the feeling of her tightning around him. His breath was coming out in quick pants and raspy moans. His mouth closed on hers as he felt himself cuming. Kristine moaned as the thick sticky fluid filled her womb. They laid their gasping for breath and staring into each others eyes. Finally, Kristine smiled softly and said, "So, that's a pact?.."

Basil nodded "Wasn't so bad was it?"

She shook her head with a giggle "...Are we allowed to do it again?..."

"I don't see why not."

"Good," Kristine pushed the Moemon onto his back "Because this time _I'm in control_."

It was later in the afternoon when Kristine rolled out of bed. She looked back at Basil who was sleeping peacefully. A smile found its way to her face, he looked adorable in his sleep. Quietly giggling to herself she skipped off to the bathroom where she showered and changed into a short sleeved green and white shirt with jeans and her white sneakers. "G'afternoon." Kristine hummed noticing the Moemon was wide awake. "You should shower and dress. I want to hit the road before nightfall. We're already behind the others." she pulled her hair into a ponyail.

"Whatever." Basil grunted dragging his naked self from bed and to the showers. After a couple minutes the showers shut off and Basil returned fully clothed with his hair a wet mess. "Ready?" he asks shaking his hair out. Kristine nods to him. They say goodbye to her parents and head down Route .

"There should be plenty of Rattata and Pidgey to battle here. We need to train you up since you'll be facing the Pewter City gym leader." Kristine attempted to step forward but Basil stopped her pointing to a crouched figure. A Moemon! This Moemon had short, unkept dark purple hair with two purple jagged ears sticking out. It was wearing a short sleeved purple shirt with dark green pants. "Tackle!" Kristine yelled unable to control her enthusiasm.

Basil lunged forward tackling the pokemon to the ground. "Now use Scratch!" Kristine yelled. The Moemon gave a horrified cry as Basil's claws raked across it's rough skin. The Moemon hissed kciking Basil of him, "Bastard," Bail grunted whipping one of his vines at the Moemon who dodged, firing a birrage of purple darts from it's mouth.

"Dodge!"

Basil rolled to the side kicking the Moemons feet out from under it. The pokemon fell face first into the dirt causing Basil to chukle lightly at the unfortunate pokemon. "Kristine!" Basil yelled over his shoulder. She nodded vigrously searching for a Moeball. Finding one she enlarged it and tossed it at the pokemon who have seemed to given up after it's fall. The Moeball rolled around for a minute before rolling to a stop. Basil scooped the ball up and handed it to Kristine. "Thanks." she smiled releasing their new team mate.

"What just happened?" it asked with wide curious red eyes

"Welcome to the team, Nolan." Kristine smiled at the name "You like that name?"

He nodded, "So your my new trainer?" Kristine nodded pulling out her Moedex.

**Moemon: Nidoran(M)**

**Name: Nolan**

**Type: Poison**

**Level: 8**

**Nature: Timid**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Height: 4'11**

**Weight: 100 Ibs**

**Evolves Into: Nidorino(Lvl 16)**

**Description: Nidoran are very quirky and aren't the strongest battlers. They're slow when it comes to leveling but very loyal pokemon. They're inexperienced lovers.**

"You're so cute!" Kristine cooed. "What's a Nidoran doing on Route 1? You guys aren't found around here."

Nidoran scuffed, "Unless your "trainer" ditches you in the middle of nowhere." he spay angrily. Kristine frowned pulling him into her arms. Since he was shorter than her she was able to burry her face in his fluffy purple hair. "That's so sad. You don't have to worry about that here though. You're part of the team."

"Not yet." Basil smirked

"What does he mean not yet?" Nolan asked with wide curious red eyes. "Seriously?" she covered his ears "He's just a little kid! I can't _pact_ with him!"

"Rules are rules. If you can't commit, release him. You knew the rules when your started this journey and it's something you're going to have to get used to Kristine."

Kristine threw her hands up and groaned, "Here?!" she squeeked. Basil nodded pointing to a cluster of trees, "You'll have plenty of cover of there. I'll keep watch." she knew there was no getting out of this so she led the naive pokemon to the area. "Nolan you know what a oact is right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok then you know that we umm have to pact or else I can't be your trainer."

"Uh-huh."

Kristine gulped lowering herself to the ground and motioning for the poison type to join her. Nolan watched Kristine as she crawled towards him pressing her lips to his. Nolan blushed but kissed her back. "It's ok Kristine, you don't need to be shy." he smiled sensing her stiffness. "Ok then.."

Kristine's personslity did a 180 as she shoved him to the ground. Her eyes grew dark with lust as she pulled his clothes form his body. Nolan couldn't believe how different she was acting. Kristine smirked, "Just remember that I'm in control, kay?" she winked lowering her lips to his pink erection. He was barely five inches, but he was still young. Nola shivered as Kristine kissed his tip, followed by her lips ecasing him. He moaned as her tongue swirled around him and her fingers caressed his sack. "T-t-that's nice.." he moaned throwing his head back. His old trainer never touched him this way. Her tongue swirled around his shaft and every now and then her teeth would graze it's bumpy skin. "I ahh haa!" Nolan grabbed a fistful of dirt as he came. "Yum." Kristine grinned swallowing the tart liquid. It numbed her throat as it went down, she figured it had to do with him being a poison type. Kristine stood up long enough to remove her jeans and underwear. She hovered above him before slowly lowering herself onto him. Nolan gasped grasping her hips with tiny hands. Kristine moaned, her body felt pleasantly numb. She bounced on his cock whispering sweet words betweens moans.

Nolans eyes rolled back into his head as his trainer rode him. He could feel his release coming as he dug his nails into her hips. Kristine gasped letting him fill her. Admitedally she was upset that he had came so quick ybut she understood since he was young. She raised herself off off him and wrapped her lips around his cock.

"My turn."

Kristine's eyes widened and she let out a muffled moan as Basil plunged into her womanhood. She rocked back against him spreading her legs apart so he could enter her deeper while still sucking the poison type dry. With another howl Nolan had yet again came. The poison Moemon fell flat on his back exhausted. "F-faster Basil!" Kristine moaned as the grass typed pounded into her. With a final plunge he came. Kristine collapsed onto the grass with the sticky liquid flowing out of her. "I think we should camp here tonight..I can't feel anything."

"Heh you'll feel better in a couple hours." Nolan blushed, "Umm thanks I guess."

"Anytime. Well, not anytime, I need time to recover."

Kristine mock glared at her pokemon as they laughed and taunted her but she herself couldn't help laughing. Today was certaintly exhausting and they hadn't even reached Virdian City yet! Kristine wondered if Heather and Ryder were having the same troubles..


End file.
